


Snuggle Thief

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, back at it again with mom diakko, please take this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Snuggles were a sacred thing, so how was Akko supposed to feel when they were stolen by the world's cutest thief?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	Snuggle Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toasty_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/gifts).



> A little birthday gift for my great friend Caroline, let us die in mom diakko bliss forever

Akko peered down at the couch, eyeing the pair lying down on it with narrowed eyes. Her lips pursed and her arms crossed over her chest. The pair before her remained unbothered.

“Seriously?” Akko eventually said, a pout filling out her cheeks. “You seriously just _let her_ steal my spot?”

One pair of eyes lifted up to meet hers, the other didn’t so much as acknowledge her presence which only added salt to the wound.

“Akko, honestly,” Diana’s voice rang out, tinged with amusement, “you can’t actually be upset about this?” When Akko didn’t answer and her pout only deepened, Diana’s eyes widened in disbelief before squeezing shut as her face contorted with a laugh, “Oh, you—you _are_ ,” she gasped out, the words mangled with giggles.

Her shoulders shook, prompting the little head that was using one as a pillow (the same pillow that used to be Akko’s, she noted) to lift up in curiosity. She eyed Diana with intrigue for a moment before her gaze traveled over to Akko as if finally realizing she was there.

Admittedly, Akko couldn’t help but melt just a bit. It wasn’t her fault, _who could stay mad at that face?_ Her pout returned however when Diana’s teasing tone cut through the air. 

“Do you hear that, my little love,” she cooed to the toddler in her arms, “Mama is jealous you stole her cuddles from her while she was away in the bathroom.”

Akko pursed her lips. It didn’t help that their one year old daughter chose that exact moment to break into giggles herself, as if the situation was just _so funny._ Sure, Yumi didn’t understand most words in the English or Japanese language, but she somehow understood when to laugh at Diana taunting her.

“I don’t need this kind of sass _or betrayal_ from my wife and child, you know,” she huffed, trying not to give in to how adorable Yumi’s laugh was. It was a dirty trick, using her cuteness to try and make Akko forget she was a snuggle thief. She’d have to make sure she didn’t fall prey to it this time.

“Oh, it was hardly a betrayal,” Diana continued. “You were gone and in your absence, she opted to take your place. How does that one saying go, ah… _you snooze, you lose._ ”

A sound of objection flew from Akko’s lips. “Oh come on, _you_ could have saved my spot!”

“And deny myself of cuddles from our beloved daughter? Surely, you knew that was never going to happen,” Diana smirked. “Furthermore, you have a lot of nerve complaining when I know full well you would do—and _have_ done—the exact same if you were in my position.”

Yumi laid idly against Diana, bringing her fingers up into her mouth, eyes darting eagerly between her mothers as if she was watching her favorite show. Honestly, how was it allowed for such a thief to be so cute?

“Well, can you blame me? She weaponizes her cuteness for her own gain! You know I’ve always been weak to it, but I expected more from you!” Akko thrust an accusatory finger towards her wife.

Diana chuckled and held Yumi closer. “You should know me better by now, Akko. I am _just_ as weak when it comes to our daughter.”

She then looked down at Yumi with such pure adoration in her eyes, Akko’s heart nearly skipped a beat and filled with so much warmth, she almost forgot to be upset over her loss of cuddles. Her face softened ever so slightly and maybe the hints of a smile played at her lips, which she tried to hide.

…Oh what the heck, maybe they could work out a compromise.

“Hm,” Akko tilted her head, “I’ll tell you what. I suppose… if I _have_ to, I can always share you with this little snuggle thief,” she leaned down to affectionately squeeze Yumi’s cheek. In response she got a big smile and a happy stream of babble, which clearly was an agreement to the truce in baby speak.

“That does seem to be the most satisfactory solution to the issue,” Diana grinned, catching her eye. “After all, there is enough room on this couch for one more and you would fit into it perfectly.”

Akko gave her wife and child one last good look. Stolen cuddles or not, this would always be her favorite sight. This time, she didn’t stop her lips from spreading into a wide smile as she bent down to join them. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
